<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regain Your Trust by snufkinkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187565">Regain Your Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkinkin/pseuds/snufkinkin'>snufkinkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Humor, Gen, I dont really know, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Trust Issues, i forgot to mention, i love that thats a tag, its up to the reader :), nothing too explicit tho?, oh right, one of them including a sex joke, rated teens and up for a few swears, the saiouma can be romantic or platonic!, theyre in college or sumthing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkinkin/pseuds/snufkinkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi has messed up. He has <i>really</i> messed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regain Your Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi has messed up. He has <i>really</i> messed up.</p><p>"Take for example Harukawa here. We both hate each others' guts, but at least she has the balls to not pretend to be my friend," Kokichi continued, still sporting a mischievious smile on his face.</p><p>"Kokichi, I don't hate—," Shuichi started, extending a hand towards Kokichi.</p><p>Kokichi took a step back, his expression now unreadable.</p><p>"Ouma," he corrected Shuichi.</p><p>The smile was back on his face as he walked out with his hands behind his head.</p><p>What just happened? Shuichi couldn't even remember what started their discussion in the first place, let alone how it turned into this hot mess. His thoughts were interrupted by fingers snapping in front of his face.</p><p>"Yo, Shuichi. You okay?" His eyes focused on Kaito's worried expression.</p><p>"Uhm, yes. I'm okay," Shuichi answered after a small pause. He looked down to see his fidgeting hands.</p><p>"You shouldn't worry about Ouma. He's just being his annoying self, it's not your fault," Kaito tried to reassure Shuichi by clapping him on the back. All it did was temporarily knock out half the oxygen in his lungs, but he still appreciated the effort.</p><p>"But it <i>is</i> my fault!" Shuichi raised his voice, immediately quieting down before continuing. "He trusted me. Probably not fully, but the most that he's trusted anyone here. And... I betrayed that trust."</p><p>Kaito looked at Maki, who sighed in exasperation. </p><p>"Look, Shuichi. The only thing I'll ever agree on with Ouma is that I hate his guts," She said coldly. "But... this isn't about me. You clearly see something in him. You care about him a lot, and if you feel bad about the things you said, you have to apologize."</p><p>"Does... this mean you approve of me apologizing to Ouma?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.</p><p>"What? No, of course not. I'm just saying... follow your heart, or whatever," Maki answered, slightly blushing. She'd clearly gotten that part about 'following your heart' from Kaito.</p><p>"Isn't that kind of like an approval though?" Shuichi continued with his teasing tone.</p><p>"...Do you wanna die?" Maki asked– no, not asked, threatened. The blush had completely disappeared from her face. Shuichi decided it was a good time to stop.</p><p>"Uhh, right, well. I'm heading to my room," he said.</p><p>"Your room? Weren't you gonna apologize to Ouma?" Kaito questioned.</p><p>"Well, yeah, I am. I'm just going back to my room to think about what to say to him," Shuichi explained. Kaito gawked at him like he'd killed 10 newborn babies in front of him in cold blood.</p><p>"<i>What?</i> You can't do that!" He shouted incredulously. Shuichi felt himself almost flinch from the sudden change in volume.</p><p>"Huh?? Wh-why?!" He stuttered.</p><p>"Because! An apology has to come from the heart! If you think about it too much, you'll sound like a robot!" He answered passionately, ignoring Kiibo's cries of 'robophobia' from just outside the room. Shuichi looked at Maki with a desperate expression. He couldn't just wing it! But alas, Maki shrugged once again. Both her and Shuichi knew there was no arguing with Kaito when he got this passionate. Shuichi sighed.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go right away. Better to just get it done right away, I guess," He relented.</p><p>"Alright! I'm rooting for you, sidekick!" Kaito gave him an encouraging side-hug while Maki stayed quiet. Shuichi could see her smile a little though, and that was enough.</p><p>So, he's doing this, then.</p><p>Shuichi couldn't decide between sighing or holding his breath.</p><p>~</p><p>He eventually settled on sighing, as he stood in front of Kokichi's dorm room. Timidly, he knocked three times. He heard a quiet shuffle within the room, but no one came to open the door. Shuichi gulped.</p><p>"Ouma, I know you're in there. I want to talk to you," he said nervously. Quiet footsteps.</p><p>"About what?" Kokichi was right behind the door now. Shuichi suddenly couldn't speak. What was he gonna say? <i>Oh, you know, about betraying your trust and generally being an asshole. All that good stuff.</i></p><p>"Are you even there anymore or is this your lame idea of a prank?" Kokichi spoke up again. "Even Yumeno could come up with a prank less boring, you know. And she's reaalll boring."</p><p>"Uh, no, I'm still here," Shuichi finally answered. "Can I come in? It's... kind of awkward to just talk though your door."</p><p>In response, Kokichi opened the door a sliver, so Shuichi could only see one of his eyes through the crack.</p><p>"I won't let you in before you tell me why you wanna talk to me in the first place," he said. "Sooo, what is it? You want a quick fuck or something?" Shuichi went red at that.</p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p>"Wow, Saihara-chan is way more dirty than I thought! Nishishi~" Shuichi could see Kokichi's eye narrow as he laughed.</p><p>"Um. That's not it. I'm here to apologize," Shuichi looked away, still red-faced from Kokichi's earlier remark.</p><p>"Oh? Apologize? For what, exactly?" He still wasn't letting Shuichi in? How much longer was he going to let him suffer? </p><p>"Well, you know. The whole thing earlier in the cafeteria," Shuichi clarified.</p><p>"Oh, <i>that</i> thing! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kokichi responded, finally opening the door so Shuichi could walk in.</p><p>Kokichi's room was, lightly put, a mess. With random papers strewn around all over the floor and at least 15 bottles of soda (that Shuichi could see) in an unemptied trash can, it looked like a five year old had been left to fend for themselves for a week. Kokichi didn't seem particularly ashamed of that fact though, so Shuichi tried to be polite and ignore it. He didn't come here to critique Kokichi's living habits anyways.</p><p>"So, I heard you wanted to apologize to me!" Kokichi said, sitting down on his bed (that had a king horse mask lying on it... for some reason.)</p><p>"Yeah, that's... what I said," Shuichi responded.</p><p>"Well, go on then, start apologizing!" Kokichi ordered with a cheerful smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"R-right. Um." was it really worth listening to Kaito on this one? He had no idea what to say. Nevertheless, he continued, "I'm sorry for... betraying you. You trusted me, and I just... threw all of that away. It wasn't right."</p><p>Kokichi was still looking at him with that eerily happy expression. He wasn't responding, though, so Shuichi decided to continue.</p><p>"I care about you. And... I want you to be able trust me."</p><p>Shuichi ended it at that. He had so many thoughts swimming through his head, and yet he couldn't articulate any of them into a comprehensive sentence. He hoped Kokichi would still get what he was trying to say.</p><p>"Well... I guess that's okay..." Kokichi answered, feigning disappointment. "Could've been wayyy better though! Maybe you could've gotten Maki Roll to apologize for you! She's great at being blunt. But on the other hand, she would've totally tried to kill me." Shuichi was... less than happy with that response.</p><p>"Ouma, I... can't we just talk? Properly, without all... this," Shuichi said, flailing his arms around aimlessly.</p><p>"Hm? What's that supposed to mean, Saihara-chan?" Kokichi said innocently.</p><p>"This! You're deflecting everything I'm saying, acting like you don't care, you're even calling me 'Saihara-chan' again!" Shuichi yelled, before reminding himself that Kokichi's dorm room neighbors might not appreciate them being too loud.</p><p>"Didn't you just say you want me to be able to trust you?" Kokichi questioned.</p><p>"Yes, that's my point—"</p><p>"No, your point is that you want me to trust you immediately after you betray me," Kokichi countered. "That's not how it works. If you want me to trust you, it's not gonna be as easy as just apologizing. Come on Saihara-chan, you should know that by now!" He was right. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. It's Kokichi!</p><p>"You're... You’re right. I can't expect that of you. I'm sorry, Kokichi," Shuichi eyes widened. "Ah, I mean Ouma!" Kokichi didn't seem too bothered by it, but Shuichi had a small inkling that he still appreciated the correction.</p><p>"So... What can I do to regain your trust?" Shuichi asked. An innocent question, really, yet Kokichi giggled like he asked if the earth was flat. He stood up from his bed and walked over to Shuichi. </p><p>"Surely you're not braindead! What did you do before?" Shuichi ignored the backhanded insult. </p><p>"We're just going to hang out like we did?"</p><p>"Well, sure, if you wanna put it like that." <i>What did that mean?</i> "But just so you know, it's not gonna be as easy as last time! Consider this like a hard mode in a game, if you will! It'll take wayyy longer and be much more challenging, so get ready!" Kokichi grinned, his hands behind his head. Shuichi smiled a little as well. No matter how fake that smile could be, it was admittedly a little infectious.</p><p>"I guess it's a plan then," Shuichi said.</p><p>"Yup! Now, get out, I have some important leader stuff to do!" Kokichi exlaimed. Shuichi kind of doubted that he had any 'important leader stuff' waiting, but he was also thankful that Kokichi was taking the iniative to stop this conversation. Shuichi was happy that he partially made up with Kokichi, but <i>damn</i> was he tired.</p><p>"Right. See you later then?"</p><p>"Mhm! Good luck, Shuichi! You're gonna need it." Kokichi smiled deviously. Shuichi certainly didn't doubt that.</p><p>He didn't miss the deliberate use of his given name, either. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a small, dopey smile on his face when he went back to his room because of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, a few things.</p><p>-i'm sure you could notice the fact that i had NO idea what shuichi actually did, I just wanted to write the aftermath of him fucking up lol</p><p>-some of you might also notice the mean girls reference at the start ;) I was originally inspired by someone gets hurt reprise so I decided to keep that little easter egg in there</p><p>-I hope that the characters weren't too... well, out of character. i'm not used to writing any of these characters yet, hopefully i'll get more comfortable if I decide to keep writing!</p><p>-PLEASE point out any spelling/grammatical errors and/or other things that just dont make sense.</p><p>you commenting makes me very happy! (⌒▽⌒)☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>